


A Near Miss

by JocastaSilver



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Roman Nancy Bobofit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocastaSilver/pseuds/JocastaSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We've had several close calls since then." There was more to their meeting than either of them realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Near Miss

**Author's Note:**

> And yes I'm aware that TSON has rendered this AU, but it was an interesting theory.

A Near Miss  
“We’ve had several close calls since then.” –Chiron, “The Lost Hero”  
Chiron, teacher of heroes, centaur, etc. was not in a good mood today. In fact, he slammed the phone against the wall. This was madness, a mistake that had not occurred since the sixties. A daughter of Mars and a son of-Chiron could not admit his suspicions about the boy’s parentage- in the same school. It was a miracle that the two of them had not killed each other, though it seemed the two demigods were hell bent on trying. There was one thing, he could try, because, Chiron hated to admit it even to himself, he had to seek her help.  
Calmly, he pulled a small bucket out of his desk and would have walked, but remembered in time that he still had his absolutely cumbersome disguise on. He wheeled himself over to the sink and turned the bucket on its side. He turned the water on and it struck the bucket before splashing out, creating a rainbow. He pulled out a gold drachma and a gold denarius.   
“O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, receive my offering,” Chiron chanted. He threw the coins in and they dissolved. “Lupa at the Roman camp,” he added.  
There was a soft beeping before a light feminine voice came on. “I’m sorry but the person you are attempting to contact is currently unavailable. Please leave a message and the person will get back to you as soon as they are available.”  
Chiron pounded his hand on the desk in frustration. All he could do now was wait, and hope that Nancy and Percy did not kill each other.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
It was escalating. Now Nancy and Percy were fighting practically every few days. There was only so much Chiron could do to keep them apart. He had them sit on opposite sides of the classroom and made sure they were not partnered to work on any of the projects he assigned. But it seemed as though Mrs. Dodds, the pre-algebra teacher- was determined to make Nancy and Percy work together.   
So he sent for Grover that afternoon after the last class.   
“Am I doing something wrong sir,” Grover muttered as he nervously bit into his shirt.  
“Of course not,” Chiron was quick to reassure the nervous satyr. “I just want you to keep an eye on both Percy and Nancy and make sure they don’t harm each other.”  
Grover nodded. It had not escaped Chiron’s notice that Nancy bullied Grover because she considered him to be weak. In many ways, she was like Clarisse, from Camp Half-Blood.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Chiron was soon preoccupied with dealing with the Kindly One and wiping the memories of the students. Nancy was hardest to wipe, because she was a half-blood. Chiron did his best, but Nancy was still suspicious of what happened. Thankfully, Lupa had finally contacted him, and was sending an extraction team to bring her to the Roman camp. As for Percy, Grover would watch over him and make sure he made it to Camp Half-Blood. And neither would ever know of the mistake that had nearly cost both of them their lives.


End file.
